1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and a portable electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Taiwanese patent nos. M354075, M360372, and I324262 respectively disclose a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. In the case of a first preferred embodiment of Taiwanese patent no. I324262, a distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 5.615 mm.
Taiwanese application publication no. 200842429 discloses a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. A distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 10.869 mm.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,102,608 discloses a conventional imaging lens with four lens elements. A distance between an object-side surface of a first lens element and an imaging plane thereof at an optical axis is 7.22 mm.
The aforementioned conventional imaging lenses go against the trend toward reducing dimensions of mobile phones due to their longer system lengths.